Jesse Plemons
Jesse Plemons (born April 2, 1988) is an American film and television actor. He is known for his roles as Landry Clarke in Fridays night Lights and as Todd Alquist in the final season of Breaking Bad. Career After appearing in the films Varsity Blues and All the pretty horses, and guest-starring on Walker, Texas ranger ''and ''Sabrina , the teeanger witch, Plemons' first prominent role was in the 2002 film Like Mike alongside Bow wow and Jonathan lipnicki He later went on to appear in Children on their birthdays and When Zachery Beaver came to town, with guest roles on the television series judging amy, The lyons den, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and greys's Anatomy between 2003 and 2006. In 2006, Plemons joined the esemble cast of NBC's television series Friday night lights, detailing the fictional events surrounding a high school footbal team in Dillion texas. In the show's first season, his character Landry Clarke provided comic relief as the best friend of football quaterback Matt saracen, though Landry himself was not on the team. He says that, among the cast and crew, it was a joke that Plemons played football better than most of the other actors even though his character was one of the few that did not play. Landry joined the football team in the second season, and Plemons, having played high school football before, told director Jeffrey reiner that he would do his own stunts.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesse_Plemons#cite_note-zap-3In his first football scene, Plemons as Landry had to "get the crap beat out of him over and over and over again". When hit by co-star Taylor Kitsch, his chin split open and he had to have 11 stitches.He is the second-youngest original main cast member on the series, behind Aimee Teegarden. He reunited with Kitsch and Friday Night Lights creator Peter Berg in the 2012 film Battleship. Berg, who directed the film, explained he knew how comfortable Kitsch was with Plemons, "I know that he’s really good for Taylor and he makes Taylor better. So, I wrote that whole part for Jesse." He added, "I never thought of it as a Friday Night Lights reunion. I thought of it as protection, bringing a trusted family member in." In May 2012, Plemons joined the cast of ''Breaking Bad ''for itsfifth and final season. Personal life Plemons was raised in mart,TexasHe resides in Austin.In 2007, he graduated from the Texas tech university independent school district, a distance learning program, which allowed him to earn his high school diploma.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesse_Plemons#cite_note-7He also writes songs, plays guitar and sings in the band Cowboy and Indian. Did You Know? ---- Nickname: Meth Damon---- Star Sign: Aries Trivia: Close friends with his "Friday Night Lights" (2006) costars Taylor Kitsch, Zach Gilford and Kyle Chandler. The only member of "Friday Night Lights" (2006) costar to have played football in real life. Frequently said to closely resemble actor Matt Damon. Great-great-great grandson of Stephen F. Austin who colonized Texas in the early 1800s. ---- jess.jpeg|Glasses|link=Jesse Plemons jess1.jpeg|link=Jesse Plemons jess2.jpeg|link=Jesse Plemons jess3.jpeg|link=Jesse Plemons jess4.jpeg|link=Jesse Plemons jess7.jpeg|link=Jesse Plemons jess8.jpeg|link=Jesse Plemons jess 6.jpeg|link=Jesse Plemons Category:Actors